Project:Chat/Logs/2 April 2017
05:38 ;_; 05:38 big ;_; 05:38 y u do dis Ozun 05:39 <Özün Oldun> bleh 05:40 yay--- 05:40 y 05:40 <Özün Oldun> ChatLogger refuses to load 05:40 <Özün Oldun> typical 05:40 Oh. 05:40 Well that sucks lol 05:52 <Özün Oldun> finally 05:52 <Özün Oldun> definitely gonna send an email to Amazon 05:53 good 05:53 well 05:53 whenever Staff reviews the JS 05:53 I will set up a banner that will notify everyone with user rights on the wiki 05:54 Mope.io I mean 05:54 Noice 05:54 so lots of peeps should see your blog 05:54 it may take a week 05:54 because Staff insists that we wait that long 05:54 oh 05:54 but if we have full support then they will demote Kitty 05:54 & they will also demote his alts 05:54 Yay 05:54 he promoted two of his alts to Bureaucrat so :/ 05:55 just tell people in the blog 05:55 to write their full stance in comments 05:55 cool 05:55 good 05:56 imma 05:56 take a nap nao 05:56 bai 05:56 (wave) 05:57 bye 06:09 GODAMMIT URSUUL 06:10 y u do dis 06:10 lmao ursuul taking a nap at 2AM 06:10 better than taking a fap at 2AM 06:10 I do that sometimes 06:10 except I can't fap 06:11 >.> 06:11 do you rap at 2AM? 06:11 only time when family is fully asleep 06:11 o lol 06:11 rip u 06:13 on my side i can do that with my brain alone 06:13 so :^) 06:15 diep.io/#D2F4DA66BB30AE86EEC2 06:15 red 06:15 :o 06:15 I am Rogue Flagship 06:16 ill be rogue fapshit 06:16 :) 06:16 red too 06:17 wat should i play as 06:18 idk 06:18 a class I guess (eh) 06:18 seems accurate 06:18 ill do dat 06:18 stay away from FaceFag 06:18 he's a glass twin cancer class 06:19 o lol 06:20 hi 06:20 hi 06:23 rip 06:23 omfg 06:24 that fag 06:24 literally 06:24 facefag is a destroyer 06:24 great 06:24 imma go for predator and fekkin snipe him 06:24 he literally had died less than 5 mins ago 06:24 so you know he's a cancer glass cannone 06:24 lmao 06:26 lol I just got ganged up on by 3 cancer cannons 06:26 blue is desperate 06:28 GOT HIM 06:28 finally 06:28 I was specing you for like 5 mins lol 06:28 fucking sniped with hunter 06:28 w8 rly 06:28 u stalker 06:29 sniper 06:29 same thing 06:29 also he went rage machine gun to try and be destroyer 06:29 lolrip 06:29 y did u 06:30 wanna be necro 06:30 but u realize 06:30 had shit glass build to counter fagface - so stats were all wrong 06:30 there were like 60 pentagons sitting next to us 06:31 ders a spike now 06:34 m8 06:34 i dont recommend drone classes rn 06:35 :O 06:35 killed him again 06:37 and again 06:37 killed the spike too 06:37 nice 06:38 Hi! 06:38 My name is google 06:38 and again 06:39 got necro 06:39 Hey i am google 06:39 And say "OK Google" 06:41 close one m8 06:41 hold on my cat is snuggling m e 06:41 kk 06:41 kitty :3 06:41 smg 06:41 fucking facefag is back 06:42 do quick 06:43 facebag killed me 06:43 got swarmed 06:43 den he targeted me 06:43 I ran outta minions 06:43 rip 06:43 since he is glass 06:43 told u its a bad idea to use drones rn 06:44 do you want me to go flamethrower sprayer? 06:44 nonono 06:44 i got this 06:44 im going auto gunner 06:44 ._. 06:45 I would've joined but i'm watching YT ;_; 06:45 lmao facefag got me 06:45 im going flamethrower sprayer 06:46 kk 06:48 of course he had to turn annihilator 06:48 well no shit 06:48 should i go back to predator 06:48 he IS cancer 06:48 guys 06:48 however you rape him is fine 06:48 can i join :3 06:48 yeah but theres a problem 06:49 if i go predator the 5974598 other cancer spammers are gonna get me 06:49 kk 06:49 I'm joining :P 06:49 ill just go penta and make them backoff 06:51 FUCK 06:51 500 ping 06:51 yeah cause you live in like china 06:51 ._. 06:51 close 06:52 we live in the US 06:52 Rogue Fapshit amirite? 06:52 no thats only u smg 06:52 Oh great 06:52 i live in USC 06:52 McMorris is teaming with Legho 06:52 lego is helping facebitch 06:52 same for like 4 other spammers 06:52 yeah and McMorris is teaming with them 06:52 i dont wanna waste my time on this guy 06:53 yeah I was gonna switch to a non-toxic server 06:53 same 06:53 one with less autistic spammers 06:53 plus i started lagging 06:53 so 06:53 (inb4 we fall into masterov's server) 06:54 I saw facefag 06:54 diep.io/#C6D35EC4BB300464BAE9 06:54 4 temz 06:54 4 temz? 06:54 yas 06:54 i h8 dat 06:54 k 06:54 but k 06:54 COMING 06:54 I ahte it too 06:54 CUMING 06:55 BUT it means that 1 team is a lot less likely to be in the lead 06:55 since you can't spawncamp 3 other spawns at once 06:55 actually its pretty much the opposite 06:55 unless you are all in the same voice call 06:55 u cant have as much people on the same team 06:55 so its easier to take control 06:55 guys 06:55 lats go 06:55 am red 06:55 diep.io/#C6D35EC4BB300464BAE9 06:55 me too 06:56 im giant erektion 06:57 lol 06:58 i kinda messed up 2 points but watever 06:58 should i get ranger or stalker 06:58 stalk 06:58 stalker 07:00 try and kill purple as much as possible 07:00 theres an asshole tryna kill me lol 07:00 hes purple 07:00 actually i think ill get factory 07:00 HOLY PISS 07:00 bc with that many pentas i wont stand 07:00 I just killed some random ass sniper and immediately jumped to level 33 07:00 from level 4 07:00 or 5 or something 07:01 nice 07:03 oh great 07:03 someone is multiboxing 07:03 no wonder purple is in the elad 07:03 lead* 07:04 lol 07:04 FUCK 07:04 Shouldn't have used twin 07:05 Goddamn blue pentashot 07:05 w8 wat 07:05 with wut tank 07:05 Bloo penta killed me 07:05 ;-; 07:05 Plan B! 07:05 rip i took overlord 07:07 alright 07:07 back 07:07 in the 07:07 i am rogue teamz is erektion 07:13 ye 07:13 gianterektion 07:13 ;-; 07:14 monkey got meh 07:14 rip me 07:15 oh shit 07:15 im number one 07:17 rip 07:17 just walked through a tomb; Rotm 07:17 sad 07:17 lol nobody knows how to really approach me in battle 07:18 how do you kill a battleship that constantly moves forwards at you? 07:18 ._. 07:18 you just need superior firepower 07:18 or if you have overlord 07:18 get just as aggressive 07:18 you can kill it before it kills you 07:18 I would've been good at diep if i had a mouse 07:19 i only have a glidepad 07:19 at 07:19 my 07:19 craptop 07:19 I never use a mouse to play Diep.io 07:19 .-. 07:19 wat 07:19 yeah, I use trackpad 07:19 or what have you 07:19 ARE YOU SHITTING ME 07:19 touch pad, gildepad 07:19 whatev 07:19 I WAS FIVE FEET AWAY FROM A DRONE AND I GOT HIT 07:20 fucking hitboxes 07:20 l0l 07:20 smg did u die 07:20 Plus my glidepad is sticky 07:20 yeah 07:20 dammit smg 07:20 we almost had them 07:20 hard to move your fingers here 07:20 the green necro shooting stars killed me from terrible ping on his end 07:20 in muh glidepad 07:20 rip 07:21 fuck this bullshit server - im going flamethrower 07:21 ._. 07:21 Lol 07:21 meanwhile, 07:21 -we are number one plays nearby teamerz's tank- 07:21 oh shit they are trying to swarm us 07:21 yeah 07:22 I'm back googlers! 07:24 rip 07:24 the guy who killed me just got killed right after 07:25 does dat count as a double kill 07:25 Bot is now on blue instead of purple? 07:25 when did that happen? 07:25 ? 07:25 it always happened..? 07:26 he was on purple at the start 07:27 freakmonkey is multiboxing him 07:27 well i mean 07:27 hes bene multiboxing like 3 people if not 4 07:32 yeah this XP gain is retardedly slow 07:32 im not respawning tho 07:32 imma stop playing 07:32 kinda got bored 07:32 Zeach - your game is shit, please redo it from the start. 07:32 lmao 07:48 Say "OK Google" 07:50 OK Google 07:59 You asked for saying OK Google Teamer? 08:00 uh 08:00 idk i guess 08:01 Ok Google, tell me how to file a complaint to Ursuul. 08:02 Nope is not here 08:03 hold on I gotta get shit straightened out for ursuul 08:03 does dat mean ur gonna file a complaint to ursuul but directly 08:04 well there is ur chance smg 08:04 :/ 08:04 xd 08:04 ursuul u got the best timing 08:04 at least this time 08:04 I kno 08:04 You have to google 08:04 I saw ye guys in chat so I came after the message 08:04 google... 08:04 Correct! 08:05 I'm trying to scour around for my post on diepiownu's wall 08:05 I don't think it's there anymore 08:05 rip 08:05 or it was on your wall 08:05 hang on 08:05 I think it was on your wall 08:05 and I never moved it 08:05 Message Wall:Diep.iownu?action=history 08:05 check it 08:05 yeah it 08:05 Nobellion has foxed my wall! 08:05 it's on your wall 08:06 cause I removed it 08:06 link me again, along with the edits that are particularly bad 08:06 Some foxes foxed my wall 08:06 with these I’ll have a valid reason to request that he stop 08:06 I need to get the edits 08:06 hold on 08:06 ok 08:06 I had them all in my posts 08:06 Nobellion is foxing my wall! Make it stop!!!!!! 08:07 Google, calm down. 08:07 Nobellion told you to stop because you were harassing him. 08:07 So listen to him. 08:07 Or else you may be banned 08:07 I reported Nobellion's message because they fox me 08:08 Nobel did not do anything wrong to your wall. You are the one causing issues & harassing people. 08:09 No! it wasn't me! It was nobellion who was foxing me! 08:09 Google, I have seen you spamming messages on his Wall. He can use whatever profile picture he wants. 08:10 NO! THEY WILL BURN ME! 08:10 WITH FIRE! 08:11 y cant everyone just settle down and stop 08:12 be quiet already 08:12 I'm trying to straighten out my paperwork for Ursuul - please keep it down. 08:12 Some foxes will burn me i will be gone forever 08:13 Google, if you don’t calm down & start making some sense, you will be ejected from Chat for a whole week. 08:14 das pretty radical 08:14 fine! 08:15 Google, you're taking this joke WAY too seriously, and it's pissing us all off severely. 08:15 -interrupts- not me :o 08:15 I suggest you stop before I make you. 08:15 ben 08:20 At least he's quiet now 08:21 :/ 08:21 r u ok 08:23 No - I'm attempting to write a novel of edit history on why Diep.iownu should be silenced. 08:23 o 08:23 is it rly that bad 08:23 yeh just tired 08:24 r ur eyes bleeding yet 08:25 no 08:25 it's only 4:30 AM 08:25 >has been awake since 7 am 08:25 "only 4:30 am" 08:29 Try google for free with or without foxes 08:32 Check your wall foo 08:33 ursuul* 08:35 sorry I was on DFW 08:36 brb talkin’ to Yosef 08:37 Kappa 08:44 I feel more like a manager than a dedicated editor 08:44 bc its impossible for u to be dedicated at editing 08:45 tru 08:45 procrastination is a very big wall 08:45 (eh) 08:45 or dedicated at something 08:45 at all 08:45 ^image replacement project proves you wrong 08:45 u didnt add dat many 08:46 (wut) 08:46 I added over twice the amount that second place did 08:46 daz wat i mean 08:46 u need next to no effort to put images in teh thing 08:46 with the links and resizes and things 08:46 uh no 08:47 aint all dat hard 08:47 because I had to take the original images and format them 08:47 bc ur a pleb 08:47 u have to format 08:48 I had to open each one individually in paint, resize the canvas, resize the image, fill the negative space, delete phantom borders around the old images, export them back to desktop, upload them to our wiki, add all the categories by hand, reformat every infobox on about 90% of the pages to make them all symmetrical, then replace the links in the infoboxes with the correct data/links. 08:48 in paint 08:48 pleb 08:48 paint.net actually 08:48 not regular paint 08:48 paint.net 08:48 regular paint is shit 08:48 pleb 08:49 y u no photoshop 08:49 ^mad cause bad (eh) 08:49 i haz photochop u pleb 08:49 I used photoshop back in middle school - it's a complete clusterfuck of a program 08:49 high school* 08:49 bc u dont know how to use it properly 08:49 I literally was taking a class on how to use it 08:50 bc ur dum >:( 08:50 at the end of the class - it was still a complete clusterfuck 08:50 and I knew how to use it 08:50 bet u didnt even listen 08:50 Hoi 08:50 If I didn't listen, I'd have failed - and I passed with a 90% 08:50 hi overslime 08:50 ._. 08:50 Am under 08:50 slime 08:50 kden 08:50 hi underslim 08:50 teamz iz mad 08:50 but not realy 08:50 Also, just call me "Slime" 08:51 ok den 08:51 It's my nickname 08:51 hi slim 08:51 :P 08:51 slim cognito 08:51 that's your new name 08:51 lmao 08:51 Kwql 08:51 kewl 08:51 (lenny) 08:51 yee 08:51 swag 08:51 (rekt2) 08:51 I can't wait to wake up tomorrow at like 10:30 AM 08:51 just so I can hug my computer goodbye 08:52 ;-; 08:52 I will--- Wait what? 08:52 y u gonna say gudbye 08:52 to ur computer 08:52 I am going back to cool-leg tomorrow, and can't lug a giant beefy desktop there 08:52 oh 08:52 k 09:57 that the chat disconnected lol 09:57 thats why ozun doesnt last long 09:57 he keeps running forever 09:57 ΣΘΠΔΦΓΞΛΨΩ 09:57 if u made him walk instead he would last longer 09:57 she is my slave she will run forever ;) 09:58 get that nice lookin’ ass 09:58 o 09:58 where did u get dat slave 09:58 just wondering. 09:58 <Özün Oldun> as you say master 09:58 from Re:Zero 09:59 wheres dat< 09:59 specifically, Roswaal’s Mansion 09:59 tbh it’s in an alternate dimension 09:59 k ill search it on google 09:59 dewit 09:59 哈特 有 09:59 *after a year of searching i finally find it and run towards it with all the money i have left* 09:59 I WANT SE- SLAVES 09:59 我还 09:59 lmao 09:59 礼貌？ 09:59 Smooth can you please make with the english lad 10:00 no 10:00 2bad 10:00 u jus did 10:00 dis aint the chinese diep wiki 10:00 :( 10:00 to be fair 10:00 I speak English on the zh Wiki 10:00 Opps something wrong with the JAPANESE translator 10:00 & I feel bad 10:00 that doesnt seem fair. 10:00 Japanese is longer 10:00 try again 10:00 Ahem Teamerz 10:00 wat 10:01 哈特 有 故意 10:01 Means hate a guy 10:01 Lol 10:01 y r u telling me dat doe 10:01 >using google translate 10:01 No 10:01 >thinking it’ll be accurate 10:01 pleb 10:01 Ok 10:01 google trans 10:01 Ok 10:01 o 10:01 O what bro? 10:01 o 10:01 i 10:02 u 10:02 y 10:02 x 10:02 a 10:02 g 10:02 z 10:02 t 10:02 e 10:02 妇产科 10:02 k 10:02 有 10:02 m 10:02 l 10:02 j 10:02 q 10:02 妇产科 有 10:02 p 10:02 w 10:02 Translate it 10:02 naw 10:02 妇产科 有 10:02 u already said w 10:02 u loze 10:03 Youll be surprise lol 10:03 if it ain’t worth it to you to say it in English then it ain’t worth hearing 10:03 Ok its a bad word *facepalm* 10:03 Also Temz look up 10:03 *palmface* 10:03 I never said w 10:03 get heck’d 10:03 ye u did 10:03 na"w" 10:03 I only said it the one tiem 10:03 lol 10:04 hoi urs 10:04 hi FireTudor 10:04 l0l 10:04 挖土 10:04 made em rq 10:04 i feel bad now 10:04 Ok 10:04 Great 10:04 ..for procrastinating 10:04 not making dem rq 10:05 uh 10:05 wot 10:05 i流露米娜提 is illuminati in Japanese 10:05 k 10:05 K 10:05 Is 看 in Japan 10:05 Learn big Boi 10:05 dude 10:05 Japan? 10:05 it’s kewl that you “know” ja. 10:05 but there’s a Japanese Diep.io Wiki for that 10:05 Im using mobile BTW bro 10:06 I have Japanese and Greek on my keyboard 10:06 So not a big deal 10:06 so its a VERY big deal then? 10:06 no 10:06 lol 10:06 a REALLY big deal then?? 10:06 teamerz no 10:06 no 10:07 then its 10:07 NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO 10:07 NO 10:07 its no? 10:07 NO 10:07 o ok 10:07 but yea, if you want to show off your interlanguage skills, here is the Japanese Wiki where you can contribute: ja:Diepio Wiki 10:07 i can understand that i guess 10:07 ITS MUCH A NO 10:07 i think u mean mucha cho 10:07 my caps are always activated what the f 10:07 What the flip 10:07 what the table flip 10:07 >.> 10:07 oh hey Temz 10:07 ッ 10:07 is a Japanese character 10:07 cool 10:08 . 10:08 r u 10:08 serious 10:08 ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 10:08 yeah 10:08 go to the Japanese Wiki 10:08 牧场 抽 yay i translated mocha cho in Japanese 10:08 it’s in there 10:08 aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa 10:08 (house flip) 10:08 lol 10:08 (universe flip) 10:08 为他付出 10:08 i call imposters 10:08 Means Wtf 10:08 ja:Diepio Wiki 10:08 go 10:08 see it lol 10:08 wher 10:08 second sentence 10:08 I can speak another language wanna here it 10:08 under the first header 10:08 Its Filipino 10:09 above the button 10:09 i cant read dat shit 10:09 Putang ina mo 10:09 just look for ッ 10:09 OH 10:09 lol 10:09 i thought u meant "temz is a japanese character" 10:09 i was triggered 10:09 Wanna know its meaning 10:09 lmao 10:09 m8 10:09 i wanna "no" its meaning 10:09 Ursuul ang panget mo 10:09 we aren’t here for a lesson 10:10 Temz=lolcow 10:10 Ursuul Ang Panget nyo ni Teamerz 10:10 its spelt dcow 10:10 >:( 10:10 (grin) 10:10 Gago 10:10 Game ate goya orange 10:11 霓虹 10:11 M8, I don’t want to seem internationally intolerant, because I’m perfectly willing to try your language if you have trouble with English; but you don’t, so I’m going to insist that you keep to English in the English Wiki Chat. 10:11 Ok ill speak English then matr 10:11 Mate* 10:11 appreciated lad 10:12 I only know Japanese English and Filipino 10:12 BUT 10:12 ursuul 10:12 I speak English 10:12 So yeah 10:12 Teamerz ilabas mo na 10:12 That’s cool lad, but there’s a time & place for different languages. 10:12 if i decided to get a day off procrastination and wrote a page for no reason 10:12 Dude what did I just tell you 10:12 Yeah 10:12 Opps 10:12 do u think it would be decent 10:13 well I mean, most of your edits & pages are good 10:13 so I would assume yes 10:13 Ok wanna teach you some stuff 10:13 well 10:13 assuming im trying a new "style" of page 10:13 I’m not interested lad. 10:13 Some Language stuff? 10:13 No not really 10:13 Mate 10:13 Wait 10:13 Well Temz, I’ll have to see how it comes out. 10:13 ... 10:13 k 10:13 Hmmm 10:14 den gimme like 30 mins to finish the last part 10:14 ... 10:14 btw Temz 10:14 wut 10:14 Should I remove the Hungarian Links? 10:14 Mos created a Hungarian Diep.io Wiki 10:14 wotefek is dat 10:14 wats hungarian 10:14 (Ano) 10:14 is it for people who are hungry 10:14 it’s a language from Eastern Europe 10:14 Its a country 10:14 well i mean 10:14 if the wiki is being developed keep it 10:14 if not scrap that 10:15 else u can just add it later when its good enough 10:15 well it isn’t, & it’s founder/bureaucrat is Mos so it may not go well 10:15 . 10:15 scrap it. 10:15 .. 10:15 alright 10:15 Make a Filipino Diep.io Wikia? 10:15 Ill make it 10:15 well 10:15 Well lad, you can, but since you know Japanese, it’d probably be better 10:15 to contribute to that one, since it already exists 10:16 assuming you can add most of the info into that wiki 10:16 ^ 10:16 translating is hard 10:16 Ok ill make it better 10:16 it took the Chinese Wiki months 10:16 ;) 10:16 but if u let it rot.. 10:16 I cant do chinese only Japanese Mandarin is hard 10:17 well there’s no need, because the Chinese Wiki is about done 10:17 it just needs to be maintained, & they have all the help they need 10:17 Whew 10:17 it’s the Japanese Wiki which is in trouble 10:17 Ok ill fix it (if i can) 10:17 dat moment when u cant find good pickup lines 10:17 rip Temz 10:17 good luck Smooth 10:17 Link? 10:17 lenk 10:18 hang on 10:18 I will get another link 10:18 ja:Diepio Wiki 10:19 Uh oh its bad 10:19 It keeps saying error 10:19 error? 10:19 Hang on 10:19 I couldnt get in 10:19 Try the full URL then: http://ja.diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Diepio_Wiki 10:19 it only has a few pages 10:20 basically it needs the English Pages translated into Japanese 10:20 Temz 10:20 check out the Hungarian Wiki: http://hu.diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Kezdőlap 10:20 wat 10:20 cringe 10:20 oh my jesus 10:20 y did u show me dis 10:20 yeah 10:20 because if my eyes must bleed then so should urs :) 10:21 but yeah, Mos said he would deactivate his account 10:21 if so then we won’t know for one month 10:21 they r already bleeding from staying up for like 23 hours tho 10:21 well now they’re waterfalls ;) 10:21 luckily i had a coffee 2 hours ago 10:21 >.> id be ded by now 10:22 Gud. 10:22 10:22 but as I was saying, if Mos’ Account is deactivated, then someone else can come adopt that Wiki. The Hungarian Wiki might actually turn out ok-ish. 10:22 So 10:22 I figure we can keep the Lenk’s 4 nao 10:22 Oh my God the Japanese Wikia is really in trouble 10:23 yeah 10:23 unfortunately I can only do so much; I don’t speak Japanese 10:23 I can do administrative things tho 10:23 like change the background or fix MediaWiki 10:24 I’ve installed some basic JS & CSS on there, but it’s nothing as heavily modified as our Wiki 10:26 k ursuul 10:26 ill show u my 2 pages 10:26 i half-assed it 10:26 o 10:26 so expect 10:26 lenk mua 10:26 half-assed content 10:27 a 10:27 http://teamerzs-messed-up-universe.wikia.com/wiki/Forbidden_Planet 10:27 and http://teamerzs-messed-up-universe.wikia.com/wiki/Ice_Realm 10:27 >word missing on 2nd line 10:27 welp 10:28 how do they drown underwater 10:28 like 10:28 if they don’t need air... 10:28 they dont need oxygen 10:28 air is a different thing 10:28 so what do they breathe? 10:28 Would b cool to mention that 10:28 derp 10:28 i didnt think that far ahead ;-; 10:29 lol 10:29 w8 how are they running out of food due to overpopulation? 10:29 The tech boom caused our population to explode 10:29 without a tech boom their population would stay low unless there’s a biological reason they wouldn’t 10:29 ye but 10:29 after THOUSANDS of years of being on their planet like that 10:30 ders 13 bilions of them on the planet too 10:30 yeah, even after thousands of years it wouldn’t get that high 10:30 it took us thousands of years to get 1 billion people 10:30 & even then 10:30 that was halfway through the tech boom 10:30 so realistically they would half maybe one or two billion 10:31 & if the planet is twice as big... 10:31 ye but do u think i got time for realisticiness 10:31 if dis is supposed to be fantasy den we can let it go lul 10:31 well 10:31 its pretty much the same as TOTMG's wiki 10:31 I mean like, unrealistic fantasy 10:31 well, 10:31 its really unrealistic fantasy 10:31 cuz some is like Science Fiction that could be theoretically possible 10:31 indeed 10:31 ok 10:32 all good then 10:32 I will keep reading 10:32 lol OPness ladder 10:32 gud shiet 10:32 yes 10:32 my fav page 10:32 (first one too) 10:32 fav page cus i can BS my way through everythign in it 10:32 tbh. 10:34 nice switcharo 10:34 Earth is 30% land & 70% water 10:34 you swapped 10:34 wait rly 10:34 i didnt even notice 10:34 yeh 10:34 owell 10:35 i mean-- 10:35 THAT WAS TOTALLY INTENTIONAL. 10:35 lol 10:35 lenk meh 10:35 2 da other one again 10:35 ? 10:35 Ice 10:35 o ok 10:35 http://teamerzs-messed-up-universe.wikia.com/wiki/Ice_Realm 10:35 its like halfway done 10:35 (probably 3/4 actually) 10:36 w8 10:36 is this like 10:36 basically Jotunheim 10:37 er 10:37 wikipedia link y u no work 10:37 Jotunheim 10:37 i dont think so 10:37 how big is jotunheim 10:38 like it’s pretty massive 10:38 like 10:38 it’s a planet in its own right 10:38 sun kind of massive? 10:38 oh 10:38 definitely not like that 10:38 like, roughly three times as big as earth maybe 10:38 its called "realm" for a reason 10:38 its so big dat it is considered a realm 10:38 yeah but Realms can be countries 10:38 ye ik 10:39 but basically 10:39 its like a huge chunk of galaxy all collided togehter 10:39 I mean, if you said “Ice Universe” 10:39 or Ice Galaxy 10:39 that’d b better 10:39 i guess 10:39 r u gonna do a realm 10:40 with peeps smoler than humans 10:40 probs 10:40 im not quite sure yet 10:40 i want some creatures to at least reach level 11 OPness before i get into that 10:40 i also want "custom" characters 10:40 like dey r not a species 10:40 u kno wat i mean 10:41 oh like classes or subspecies 10:41 u could say dat ye 10:41 i mean like 10:41 dey r in a species but way different 10:41 i want a couple of them as antagonists and protagonists 10:42 well yeah then subspecies would be good for them 10:42 or like an offshoot of one species 10:42 ye 10:42 or mutants maybe 10:42 mutants sounds gud 10:42 o das a gud idea 10:42 no idea y i didnt think abou t it 10:42 ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 10:43 is der a special name for like 10:43 planets as big as galaxies 10:44 I don’t think there’s an actual word for that, because no such thing has existed 10:44 there’s the singularity 10:44 tru 10:44 which is like what the universe was before the big bang 10:44 where everything was infinitely compacted together 10:44 but that’s more extreme 10:44 ye 10:44 not quite what you’re thinking of 10:44 not quite indeed xD 10:44 >Ice realm is peaceful 10:44 >all this shit about how dangerous everyone is 10:44 misleading.exe 10:44 no, 10:45 the main habitant species (homo sapiens provectus) are 10:45 o 10:45 they are trillions 10:45 others are like a billion in total at most 10:46 ... 10:47 shit 10:47 Kitty is abusing rights again 10:47 :/ 10:47 Fandom Staff pls 10:47 ありがと Ursuul but that wiki may take some time to fix also my translator is not working 10:47 I thought you spoke the language 10:47 if you’re using a translator then that’s a bad idea 10:47 No i know some of it 10:47 translators are mostly inaccurate tho 10:48 unless you speak it fluently 10:48 it’s probably a bad idea 10:48 No i speak it 10:48 Its ok buts its just that some (not all of them) are hard to tell 10:49 For example Tank translation is タンク 10:49 hang on 10:49 But some of them were not right 10:49 remember, you’re not supposed to translate proper nouns 10:49 like Gunner or Necromancer 10:49 Yeah? 10:50 If it has an actual name given by Zeach 10:50 then it’s a proper Noun 10:50 so it doesn’t get translated 10:50 look at Chinese Wiki 10:51 so r u done readin 10:51 ye ye 10:51 iz it decent 10:51 it iz decent 10:51 wo 10:51 I wouldn’t say it’s igood/i 10:51 thats 4 times better i thought it would- 10:51 cuz it could use some revisions 10:51 40 times* 10:51 but it’s alright 10:51 so im doing an amazing job 10:52 lol 10:52 but 10:52 i think ders one main flaw in my shit 10:53 wot 10:53 >weights 6 tons 10:53 >can lift 18 tons 10:53 i feel like ders something wrong in dat ratio 10:53 like rly wrong 10:54 I mean 10:54 not really 10:54 weightlifters are like 200-300 pounds 10:54 but they can lift about double that 10:54 sometimes more on the extreme end 10:54 plus 10:54 if these are superhuman 10:54 with enhanced density 10:54 then it would make sense 10:54 plus iz fantasy 10:55 it only needs to be loosely realistic 10:55 lmao 10:55 btw 10:55 i feel like i should make pages for each units in the ice realm 10:55 bc theres gonna be like a dozen 10:56 maybe only 6 10:56 idek 10:56 well 10:56 I say go for it m9 10:56 bc if i make them all on that page 10:57 its just gonna be a wall of text 10:57 Gunner is 砲手 in Japanese and Necromancer isネクロマンサー 10:57 lad 10:57 u dont translate those 10:57 tho 10:57 I said you don’t translate proper nouns 10:57 ye 10:58 Its not 10:58 Its not Proper 10:59 in the game its called Gunner 10:59 so u shouldnt translate dat 10:59 Smooth, Necromancer is a name, it’s a name of a tank. 10:59 It’s a proper noun 10:59 all of the Interlanguage Wikis do it that way 10:59 Oh the Necro its proper 10:59 all tank names r proper 10:59 >.> 10:59 ネクロマンサー is proper 10:59 Thats necro 11:00 Skimmer i think is 11:00 well ursuul ty for evaluating my "good" stuff 11:00 ill come back and spam u when i get something new :^) 11:00 you’re welcome 11:00 :) 11:00 Smooth, I’m telling you, go talk to the guys in the Chinese Wiki 11:01 スキマー 11:01 they’ll tell you that you don’t translate proper nouns 11:01 from English 11:01 if it’s a proper noun then it doesn’t get translated 11:01 ur probs gonna get bored since 70% of things are about unit stats 11:01 Why i told u i dont speak chinese 11:01 I’m telling you so that you can see other people who know what they’re talking about 11:01 everyone does it this way 11:01 it’s just the way you translate stuff. “JavaScript” is also JavaScript in Japanese 11:02 because it’s a proper noun, it’s a name 11:02 you don’t translate it 11:02 like my name, Ursuul, would still be Ursuul in Japanese. 11:02 Because my name is irrespective of languages 11:02 Wait a minute 11:02 Tank is a proper noun right? 11:03 ??? 11:03 i dont think so 11:03 tank is hard to decide, because it also applies to all tanks. 11:03 I would say no 11:03 it’s not a name 11:03 unless ur talking about the starter tank 11:03 then no 11:03 ^ 11:03 it’s just names 11:03 that don’t get translated 11:03 you talking/shotposing about a programming language? a 11:03 Then why is Tank is translated タンク in the Japanese Wikia? 11:03 because whoever did it was wrong 11:03 it shouldn’t be translated 11:03 Go see it 11:04 タンク 11:04 uhhh 11:04 http://ja.diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Tank 11:04 look 11:04 it’s not translated 11:04 Probably that stupid translator wasnt Japanese like me 11:04 Oh my page is tanslated what the hell 11:04 at least he tried 11:04 :/ 11:05 ursuul 11:05 when r u gonna b on 11:05 They have no Tier 4 Tanks... 11:05 :/ 11:05 --_-- 11:06 uh 11:06 I’m not sure honestly 11:06 probably around the same time I was on with you today 11:06 I’ll be on for a few hours more 11:06 well rip then 11:06 my sleep schedule is moving forward 11:06 so 11:06 I will be up later & later 11:06 i got skool tomorrow 11:06 Fine just find someone who can translate Japanese better 11:07 sorry Smooth 11:07 if you can’t help then that’s ok, there’s nothing to do about it 11:07 so ill just wait until ur schedule goes back intonormality 11:07 well that’ll only last 4 so long 11:07 i was supposed 2 be asleep 3 hours ago 11:07 But i do know sentences AND THATS WHAT IM GOOD ABOUY 11:07 ABOUT* 11:07 Hmmm Maybe there is still 11:08 Hope 11:08 ... 11:08 I'll be right back 11:08 ok 11:08 ill be right front 11:08 Ok lets use pc 11:08 righty Temz 11:08 w8 how many hours u got left 11:09 me? Until I sleep? 11:09 until u go awey 11:09 Oh no 11:09 I’m thinking about five 11:09 .-. 11:09 ;( 11:09 I may leave tho 11:09 to eat 11:09 food 11:09 then ill get on in 5h30 11:09 (grin) 11:09 lmao 11:09 y u h8 mua :3 11:09 jk- 11:09 ill sleep for 3 hours 11:09 Ursuul what time is it ON YOUR time 11:09 den ill check if parents invaded pc 11:09 EXACT 11:09 if dey didnt den imma get on 11:09 else ill just keep sleeping 11:10 it is 7 AM 11:10 ye 11:10 7:09 to be exact 11:10 7:10 now 4 me 11:10 ITS 7:10 PM on me 11:10 AM for u? 11:10 k so imma go nap for 3 hours 11:10 PM for me 11:10 bi 11:10 Ok maybe tomorrow i may have time 11:11 huh 11:11 Whatup peasants 11:11 not much 11:11 just chillin’ 11:11 fretting over a rogue bureaucrat on Mope.io 11:11 keeps making alts & giving them bureaucrat rights 11:11 meh 11:11 Kids. 11:12 I think it’s more of a language issue this time 11:12 he’s Polish & speaks kinda bad English 11:12 we’ve tried to reach out to him but instead he deletes our threads. 11:12 so 11:12 Contact Staff? 11:12 Have already 11:12 there’s a blog for his demotion 11:13 wheels are a’turning 11:13 Mmm. Nothing better than the smell of demotion in the morning. 11:13 lol 11:13 I’ve been kinda busy, trying to replicate some spoiler templates from Dragon Age Wiki 11:13 they use cookies n such 11:14 I’m basically stealing their code & configuring their templates n CSS 11:14 ...for this wiki? What kind of spoiler content can there be? 11:14 Not for this Wiki, for Dresden Files 11:14 Ah, makes sense. 11:15 I’m tryna make it look nice & presentable so I can request a spotlight. 11:15 Because it’s just me & another Bureaucrat 11:15 well, mostly that other Bureaucrat 11:15 You make a CC blog? One of the admins might give you a blog highlight if it's good enough. 11:15 That might be a good way to rally some interest. 11:16 I considered it. I figured I would do that for this Wiki, because it is ineligible for a spotlight due to being under the 200 page minimum limit, & instead do the spotlight request for Dresden Files. 11:16 if they reject the Spotlight then I’ll do a blog 11:17 btw, do you have some free time? Want to play a Domination match? 11:17 Domination iz 4 nubs 11:18 ye but it’s fast & fun 11:18 #2teamsmasterrace 11:18 There's this one guy in 2 Teams named "Percy Jackson" who has become my arch-nemesis. Guy's the best Overlord player I've ever seen. I just came here from having been defeated by him. 11:19 you get hooked up with the same guy that often? 11:19 I was leading the lobby with 200k and he just kicked mah ass. 11:19 Yeah, basically every match. 11:19 He always plays Overlord. 11:19 What do you bring to bear against him? 11:19 Spike, same as always. 11:19 Bad idea 11:19 like 11:19 awful idea 11:19 Pls, I've killed too many Overlords to count. 11:20 Dude, the simple fact is that Overlord has an advantage over Spike. Even if you’re both equally skilled, the Overlord will win. This is probably just the first good player. 11:20 I would recommend Penta Shot or Spread Shot against an Overlord 11:21 they’re predisposed to beating overlords 11:21 Well, I would as well, but I'm on a Spike craze so I've been playing the crap out of that class lately. 11:21 Hmm, found your niche eh? 11:22 Took long enough. There's nothing like coming out of nowhere and crushing the dreams of my adversaries in a single fiery second. 11:23 Lol. Odd that Spike would be your ideal class, there aren’t that many who play it exclusively. I can play it well, but it’s not my favorite or anything. 11:23 Spammers & Overseer classes are /my/ area of expertise. 11:23 I do love a bullet spammer, but it tends to be pretty impersonal for me when I get a kill, as it usually happens off the edges of my screen. With Spike, the kills are intimate and personal. 11:24 I like to see the light leave their eyes. :P 11:24 Oh yeah 100%. Necro is also good for that personal kill, but it is also able to kill someone off-screen if you need to, via spreading. 11:25 Remember how I said I suck at Necro? Well, I still suck at Necro. Using that class properly is like an art form. 11:25 Lol that it is, & even then it only really excels perfectly in 2 Teams. You have to think ahead a lot. 11:25 Best way to kill is to spread your drones out so that bullet spammers get surrounded 11:26 they can’t focus 11:26 Sitting in the base and spreading across the map is the only way I can get kills with that thing. 11:26 I try to engage in the center, and invariably I make some stupid move like right-clicking away from an enemy. 11:27 Pro-Tip; use the trackpad, & use shift to right-click. 11:27 for Necro anyway 11:27 I'll make note of that. 11:27 Brb need coffee 11:27 aight 11:30 think imma play some 2 Teams, it is Peak Time just about 11:30 I’ll leave a link for when ye get back in case you wanna join 11:31 diep.io/#D202DA27BB30A9B56D0A 11:31 Back. 11:31 Noice, 2 Teams 11:33 You're red, I'm guessing? 11:39 Uhh what 11:54 Dammit, I got too greedy. 12:16 damn we are kicking ass 12:17 Hi guys 12:17 We were/ I just died. :( 12:17 were.* 12:18 lolrip 12:18 how? 12:19 who the hell is that unnamed overlord 12:19 ?!? 12:21 is that you Oo1? 12:21 He is kicking ass 12:21 like damn he’s already caught up to me 12:21 I killed the Arena Closer penta some time ago (I recognize that guy) and he came back 15 minutes later and got his revenge. 12:22 I'm back! 12:22 Hi. 12:22 What you talking about? 12:24 Ursuul? 12:24 diep.io/#D202DA27BB30A9B56D0A 12:24 rip Count 12:24 yahoo. 12:24 Am red. 12:25 Guys I might join you in 10 minutes or so ok 12:28 I'm playing like utter garbage now. I'm not feeling too patient, and patience is key with this class. 12:30 What team are you guys? 12:38 I shall back you guys up 12:38 Your team? 12:38 Thread:93964 I hate autoban on chatovod 12:38 Not on yet just give me a sec 12:38 got surrounded 12:38 rip 12:39 Brb very soon 12:39 I'm impatient to get back to my scratch project ;-; 12:39 Yupz 12:39 Midas you here? 12:39 What team are you guys? 12:39 need to go asap 12:39 red or blue 12:39 I was red 12:39 Now? 12:39 I think I’ll choose a server where we aren’t winning tho 12:40 cuz there’s more people to kill 12:40 Link please 12:40 hang on 12:40 scratch is still under m\aintenancce 12:40 ok guys im ready 12:40 diep.io/#06E7B633BB30A734BEB7 12:40 'y 12:41 just note i cant talk tall to you while playing 12:41 btw i am the 390k overlord :) 12:41 Me too ozziene 12:41 I mean TGM 12:41 N 12:42 k im there 12:42 Newark? 12:42 red 12:42 wait 2 teams 12:42 Da fuq 12:42 We switch servers? 12:42 Red 12:42 Mg skye is me 12:42 Have to leave cause lag 12:43 whos the leader 12:43 pschlow 12:43 k im there 12:43 sinbadx 12:43 Sinbadx now 12:43 cant talk cuz lag 12:43 Me too c u l8r 12:44 I did 12:44 cuz we were winning 12:45 ran out of peeps to kill 12:45 kk 12:45 lag.... 12:46 typing cause lag toooo. 12:46 hi 12:46 1 letter per seconjd. 12:46 wht r u doing/ 12:47 damn I lagged out lol 12:47 ? 12:47 ? 12:47 my game iz freezing y u do this 12:47 ;-; 12:47 ? 12:47 r u playing diep.io? 12:48 what are you playing as 12:48 / 12:48 Mine's lagging as well. Shame. 12:48 ? im not playing 12:49 RIP ME 12:50 mine is fresing too 12:51 Lagg 12:51 Link please 12:51 *freezing 12:51 restarted computer 12:51 12:51 we need a new server 12:51 Link to game 12:51 Thread:93964 urgent 12:51 Yeah I got one 12:52 diep.io/#CA869262BB305FF73F43 12:52 Try this 12:52 It's night 12:52 So not many people 12:53 ok so who is still everybodys leader 12:53 Go to my server link guys 12:53 k 12:53 Leader is Abs 12:54 Ursuul and I are remaining in the old server. 12:54 Ok dude 12:54 did u see this 12:54 12:54 3tps not goood 12:54 you guys can meet us when your done 12:54 Good TGN? 12:54 Got lag? 12:55 high latency 12:55 nope. 12:55 338ms 12:55 im all good 12:55 my laaaaaaaaaag achievement is still there 12:55 Wow 12:55 lol 12:56 im on red k skye 12:56 What name. 12:56 wot 12:56 I’m in da new server 12:56 ? Me too 12:56 TheGameNation 12:56 The SG one? 12:56 with McDonalds 12:56 SG? 12:56 I'm in that one as well. 12:56 Singapore 12:56 some guy named McDonalds is in here 12:56 o 12:56 gr8 12:56 My server? 12:56 yea 12:57 Ursuul I mean 12:57 i need to go this is getting laggy 12:57 In the Nest now 12:57 Laggy? 12:57 Don't have lag here? 12:58 cn u give link 12:58 I’m playing as Lonely Glory 12:58 link pls 12:59 yea the lag is pretty bad here 12:59 link? 12:59 Why did I think I could ram a Spike as a Smasher. -_- 12:59 Oh ursuul 12:59 :( 12:59 diep.io/#CA869262BB305FF73F43 12:59 uhh is the leaderboard all red on yours 12:59 im EXPLODINGLLAMA 12:59 lag = pentagon death 01:00 what teams are you guys 01:00 red 01:00 Red 01:00 ok 01:00 red 01:00 TGN the leader board is red cept for 2 right? 01:00 where r u 01:00 Nesr 01:00 T 01:01 who's a 01:01 ABS leader right? 01:01 i got pacman 01:02 What your name? 01:03 Guys i dont think i can play too laggy and it wont stop 01:03 go to sandbox then 01:03 k 01:03 give link 01:04 diep.io/#DAFF9CADBB30AA4F946E7E sandbox link 01:04 be there soon 01:05 im going there 01:09 lol silly Midas 01:10 lol 01:11 diep.io/#DAFF9CADBB30AA4F946E7E sandbox link 01:11 Ursuul 01:11 Gimme code to make a gallery 01:11 uh llama 01:12 Gimme 01:12 we got a problem 01:12 wut 01:12 am coming there >:D 01:12 01:12 cant play diep.io 01:12 damn Midas, they got three Pentas on their side lol 01:12 we are screwed l0l 01:12 I know right? 01:13 Send halp pls 01:13 Ursuul 01:13 Gallery code pl0x 01:13 Is it 01:13 wait 01:13 nvm 01:13 i forgot 01:14 Well, one fewer Penta. Bastard flew into our base. 01:14 ._. 01:16 y u no gib code 01:18 aw yiss 01:18 Ursuul 01:18 Wat's the code to create a gallery 01:20 Fine. 01:20 I'll find it myself 01:20 after this game 01:20 lol 01:22 Almost ran into the same damn Spike. 01:22 Ursuul please stop showing us up 01:22 You're too good m8 01:22 01:23 Listening 01:23 Is the end ? 01:23 M9 01:24 lol 01:24 lol sorry 01:24 You and your goddamn Acs 01:24 who are you playing as Count? 01:24 And dominators 01:24 Stahp 01:24 01:24 Example.jpg|Old Colors 01:24 Example.png|New Colors 01:24 01:25 Yay 01:25 Thx M9 01:25 Vaguely amused? 01:25 Sure m10 01:25 :/ 01:25 Hey 01:25 �� 01:25 diep.io/#06E7B633BB30A734BEB7 01:25 ooo 01:25 come nobel lol 01:25 wut 01:25 lol that wuz fast 01:25 Is it 4 tems? 01:25 Or 2 tems? 01:28 What's everyones names? 01:28 #2Teamsmasterrace 01:29 OH SHIT GIYUS 01:29 Seriously, fuck that Spike 01:29 Im Coogle Ghrome 01:29 CRASHER DUDE SPAWNED 01:29 LETS TEAM UP 01:29 lol 01:29 Serisouly 01:30 Another Boss dead ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 01:31 Are you Lonely Glory? 01:32 Ursuul pls 01:32 Yes, he is. 01:32 NO ONE SHALL PASS MY FORTRESS 01:33 Not surprised lol 01:34 lol 01:34 noobs playing Necro 01:34 they idare/i to play necro against me 01:34 I’ve killed two already without losing any drones 01:34 Nice 01:35 Meanwhile in Sandbox 01:35 N00bs use AC :P 01:36 guys i might quit the sandbox 01:36 bye 01:36 fak 01:36 I almost killed Blackfire 01:36 he barely got away 01:36 almost no health 01:37 Fuck him. I've almost killed him three times. 01:37 I hate that guy. 01:39 same here 01:39 I get so close to killing him 01:39 but he slipped away last time due to team mates 01:39 I had him by the balls man 01:39 bunch of auto gunners forced me off 01:40 gtg 01:42 Wut 01:42 Skye 01:43 no one left to kill 01:43 imma camp the nest 01:43 I GOT CAD THUNDER BOYZZZZZ 01:44 There we go 01:44 YES 01:44 I hate that guy 01:44 Lol 01:44 lol poor blackfire 01:44 he is a real trooper 01:44 just will not die 01:45 I've been dancing around blackfire for at least 5 minutes 01:45 Coward won't rush meh. 01:45 I'll have his head if it's the last thing I do. 01:45 not a coward 01:45 a survivalist 01:45 lol 01:45 C'mon Skye 01:45 It's literally 50/50, him or me. I've been rushing him but he won't bite. 01:45 Ya can do it 01:46 Beat me 01:46 I saw 01:46 saw you two dancing 01:46 you were like a bulldog lol 01:46 I'm just an Overlord :P 01:46 I'm literally ignoring everyone else except Blackfire. 01:46 (laugh6) 01:47 mfw 01:47 GUYS 01:47 I'M JOINING 01:47 WOO 01:48 Lonely Glory i'm here. 01:48 Midas 01:48 leave Blackfire alone 01:48 lull him out 01:48 with false sense of security 01:48 when you’re gone 01:48 he may go out 01:48 Skye 01:48 then cut him off from his Base 01:48 SKYE 01:48 Meh 01:48 Jk 01:49 hi 01:49 1v1 01:49 Saw a guy called MM marshmallow 01:50 :O 01:52 I'll have his head 01:56 Fallen Booster targeted me!!! 01:56 How dare he! 02:03 rip 02:03 I’m just farming now 02:03 cuz no one 2 kill 02:03 o hey 02:03 someone to kill 02:03 cool 02:08 Dey got meh :( 02:09 I almost had blackfire 02:10 The red mist descended before my eyes, and I saw fit to throw reason to the wind in a "death or glory" type fashion. Ah well. 02:10 do u got a link ursuul 02:11 HI 02:11 LINKZ 02:11 I should be getting the lag acheivement now.... 02:11 ugth 02:12 i need a link 02:12 WHERE ARE YOU GUYS PLAYING 02:12 Oh wait I already did 02:12 Newark 02:12 diep.io/#06E7B633BB30A734BEB7 02:12 I think that's it. 02:12 Lonely Glory (Ursuul) is at the top. 02:14 wat team ursuul 02:14 nvm 02:14 ill be a giante rektion 02:14 Have to go now. 02:15 Night everyone. 02:15 See you tomorrow! 02:15 Night 02:15 Cya 02:15 Whoosh! 02:15 I'm gone. 02:17 I swear, if it's the last thing I ever do in this life, I will destroy blackfire so brutally he will have PTSD until the day he dies. 02:17 lol 02:17 much brutal 02:17 such anger 02:18 notic pls 02:18 lol 02:18 I see ya 02:18 yey 02:19 Midas 02:19 I killed his friend 02:19 Lord Hysomething 02:21 gg no re 02:23 Fuck that guy too. Lord of Halcyon is the one who killed me last. 02:24 brb need snax 02:28 k too easy 02:28 givin up 02:34 First time I've even seen Banana in game. 02:48 lol 02:48 I’m gonna go for 1 million 02:48 so I gotta play it less aggressive 02:49 more conservative 02:49 also, I killed Lord Halcyon like 4 times 02:49 I brought blackfire down to no health, but I got stuck between two Overseers and died. :( 02:49 Pretty sure he's using the same build as I am. 02:52 heh 02:52 I got him 02:52 killed him 02:52 heheheh 02:52 damn he is one slippery fish 02:52 he knows how to juke like a pro 02:52 but I got him hot damn 02:54 :O 02:54 :( 02:54 Hi big guys 02:54 He was mine. :((((((((( 02:54 Ursuul 02:54 Too late 02:54 They have already highlighted it 02:54 man I’m sure he’ll be back 02:54 you can kill his reincarnation 02:54 highlighted what? 02:55 what’s goin’ on Kuro? 02:55 Zh wiki 02:55 oh shit 02:55 Tank building contest 02:55 tell Cap’n Hayden 02:55 grrrrr 02:55 tell him to hurry up 02:55 gtg 02:55 Hurry up wat 02:55 tell hayden to get the Tank Building contest finalized 02:55 Oh 02:56 Banana y u die 02:56 protectors 02:56 Banana pls 02:56 i think they've been buffed 02:56 sometimes they flank now 02:56 while before their goal was to get you out 02:56 now they want to kill you 02:56 Yeesh 02:57 had to go to the bathroom 02:57 back to kicking ass 02:59 Hi coh 02:59 I wonder is it possible to operate a bot without computer 03:05 hai kuro 03:06 No, you need a computer somewhere to run bot software. 03:06 Man, I can't play for shit right now. 03:07 hai 03:07 Then I can't run bot :/ 03:07 :3 03:07 Oh yea 03:07 Kuro 03:07 Things turn sour again 03:07 They won again 03:07 hi 03:07 ;-; 03:07 I am happy yet heart bleed 03:07 Happy for me juniors 03:08 ._. 03:08 Because I lost first round 03:08 As ye know 03:08 Wait 03:08 What was that game again Kuro? 03:09 Debate contest 03:09 OHH 03:09 Tha 03:10 Oh yeah, it sucks to lose one 03:10 Got that CIA bastard 03:10 Finally 03:11 That sounds weird out of context. :P 03:14 :/ 03:18 Hey sr 03:18 Why 03:18 Kuro 03:18 Lemme guess 03:18 Um 03:18 Nvm 03:19 aw yiss 03:19 ideal situation 03:19 lots of peeps to kill 03:19 ...dammit 03:19 how? 03:19 Took out a triplet, got taken out by one of those two Overlords. 03:19 :( 03:20 those overlords need killin 03:20 Pls, anytime. 03:20 they’re causing probs, makin’ it hard for me to leave the base 03:20 diep.io/#06E7B633BB30A734BEB7 03:20 Oo1 03:20 come kill ’em pls 03:20 i dont really have time 03:20 Ima join 03:20 but i am going to play anyways 03:21 Even if TDM ain't my ideal gamemode 03:22 Goddamnit 03:22 Can't farm shit 03:23 Same. Bastards are everywhere. 03:24 Oh shit someone almost rammed me 03:24 But he missed 03:27 Damnit 03:28 Ursuul, Overlord cleanup needed in aisle 6. 03:29 Damnit 03:29 Blue is everywher 03:29 e 03:30 Need a new tank 03:30 Gonna suicide 03:31 lol I know 03:31 I’m trying to bait him 03:31 meanwhile he’s baiting ME 03:31 so we’re baiting each other lol 03:31 I nearly got Azerbaijan but I didn't commit fully. :( 03:31 Damn hesitation 03:34 They're clustered together in the southern section, towards the middle. 03:37 rip me 03:37 i killed ighloh 03:37 while they were going to the bathroom 03:38 that's how i got to lvl 45 03:39 Ah well, dey got meh. And I think that's where I'm gonna call it a day. 03:39 Damn Factory. 03:40 FUCK 03:40 BASTARDS CORNERED ME 03:40 anyway 03:40 bye 03:40 Meh, gonna Twin it for a bit. 03:40 too tired 03:40 :P 03:41 kthxbye 03:41 Nah, i live here M8 03:41 biUNDOCUMENTED IMMIGRANT CONVICTED — PLACED ON FEDS' LIST/i/b 03:41 Nmae: Diep.iownu 03:42 ^ 03:42 SMG wants to ban him 03:42 I think 03:42 tru 03:42 UNDOCUMENTED IMMIGRANT CONVICTED — PLACED ON FEDS' LIST 03:42 Nmae: Diep.iownu 03:42 whoop 03:42 rip 03:42 ._ 03:42 u wot m8 03:42 give up Midas? 03:43 biUNDOCUMENTED IMMIGRANT CONVICTED — PLACED ON FEDS' LIST/i/b 03:43 Name: Diep.iownu 03:43 Conviction: Vandalism and spam 03:43 Punishment: House arrest 03:43 that's how the report will look 03:43 Prolly gonna. It's been fun yo. We should do this more often. 03:43 bye 03:43 sleep time 03:44 k 03:44 ye it's fun 03:44 diep.io feels so much more fun when you know who you're playing with 03:44 yeah lol 03:44 ^ 03:44 Azer won’t give up 03:44 he won’t leave his team mates either 03:44 ye 03:44 i give up 03:44 is just patrollin the base for me 03:45 I’m getting 1 fucking million m80s 03:45 i got to lvl 45 with lucky capitalism 03:45 I’ll have a screenshot for ya :) 03:45 i applied our staff demotion logic to diep.io 03:45 "The moment someone needs to use the bathroom, demote them for inactivity" 03:45 Ighloh was inactive for 10 or so seconds 03:45 so I killed him 03:46 hi 03:49 sr 03:50 Sr 03:50 Sr 03:53 Oh hi\ 03:53 Lol I like died. My bad. I never logged off from last night 03:55 Captain 03:55 Sr said he finalized the rules 03:55 oh my god 03:55 Can you throw me a link 03:55 it disconnected 03:55 IT DISCONNECT$ED 03:55 OH MY GOD 03:55 I HAD 909K! 03:56 Oh noooooo 03:56 damn almost hit one million again 03:56 but no 03:56 damn it Zeach 03:56 oh my god I am so pissed off 03:57 :/ 03:57 Gtg sleep 03:57 nite 03:58 ":/ 03:58 So u have screenshot 03:58 ? 03:59 yeah 03:59 hang on 03:59 it was at 850K tho 03:59 Thread:94001 04:00 Dats guug enough 04:01 I always print screen 04:01 yeah I got a bunch 04:01 I was getting ’em every time I hit 50K 04:01 I have one at 750K, one at 650K 04:01 didn’t make it to 950K 04:02 Dang 04:03 browser disconnected :/ 04:29 have you gone to bed since yesterday? 04:35 hi 04:36 why people stop talknig whenever i join?! 05:55 hi 05:58 aa 06:13 ;' 07:45 ... 07:58 sup 07:58 it's been 3 months or so 07:58 y 07:58 huh Category:Chat Logs